Beyond Smallville: Amazons
by gardy77
Summary: Amazons is my newest fan fic, based on a type of crossover with Wonder Woman. It'll be a trilogy with future titles called Amazons Rising, and Amazon Storm. Kara, Clark, Lois, Laura, and the rest of the Justice League will appear. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Amazons

**Beyond Smallville**: _Amazons_

PG –13 – Violence & Controversy, but nothing that you wouldn't see in an average episode of Smallville, or a WB cartoon.

Pairing – none – A mixture of new and familiar characters.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to DC Comics or Smallville property. The opinions expressed by the characters in the story may not reflect those of DC Comics or Smallville.

**Episode 1** – _Amazons_

The scene opens as three scantily clad young women are running along a white, sandy, beach. They are silhouetted against the backdrop of a lush, green, tropical multi-leveled island. As the girls enter the hazy sunlight, their appearance becomes clear.

The woman in the lead is dressed in a thigh high, loose fitting, white tunic. She is barefoot, and pads gracefully along the well-worn pathway. The other two jog behind her, and are wearing revealing brownish green, two-piece outfits, which bare their midriffs.

Strapped across their backs are their antique weaponry; silver crossbows with golden tipped arrows in a quiver. Each girl has twin formidable looking daggers within easy reach, bound to their thighs, and placed in brown and black leather sheaths.

The lead runner sports lengthy, flowing, raven black hair, topped by a simply crafted, thin golden tiara. Her friends, a blonde and brunette wear no adornments and cheerfully now run alongside her, trying to keep up a steady pace.

"Ephiny! You run like a three legged deer!" The lead runner criticized. "Just wait, Diana! After you bear some children, how fast will you run?" Ephiny retorted, cracking the third girl up. "That's right! Diana has reached the age of consent! She may take a mate as soon as this season!"

"Not really my highest priority, Amarice!" Diana said as she vaulted elegantly over a fallen tree trunk. "Your mother, the Queen, may have different ideas! As the only daughter, your responsibility is to continue the royal lineage." Ephiny joked.

"The truth be told, mother and I rarely see eye to eye." Diana confessed. "You may not repeat that, under penalty of death!" She added half seriously. "Understood, my Princess!" Amarice responded sourly. "Agreed!" Ephiny continued. "Your word is your bond."

Suddenly Diana slowed, jogging just outside of the beaten path. "Princess? Do you tire?" Amarice asked with concern. "Hardly, my sisters!" She peered into the heavy foliage. "Something's not right here. Draw your weapons!" Diana ordered.

Amarice and Ephiny complied. Amarice snapped her crossbow into place, positioning an arrow from her quiver against the band. Ephiny pulled both daggers from their sheaths simultaneously, waving them menacingly before her, as the girls slowed to a stop and began prey-stalking mode.  
Diana drew her daggers as well, and their golden hilts reflected the dim sunlight. She stealthily climbed a grassy ridge parallel to the others. "These leaves have been disturbed, and the branches broken." She pointed to the frayed foliage strewn across their path with one dagger.

"We are not alone, my sisters!" Diana warned. "Beware!"  
Since she was a little girl, Diana had possessed an almost supernatural set of abilities. All of the Amazons respected that, and believed that she was truly sent to them by the gods. Queen Hippolita had boasted that Diana possessed the wisdom of Athena, fleet-footedness of Hermes, and vicious fighting ability worthy of Ares.

Suddenly the ground opened up beneath their feet. Two horrid looking creatures popped up from the ground and attempted to nab the startled girls. Their skin was blackened, and dry, their limbs barely more than charcoal colored bones, and their eyes were blank and bright red.

They carried no weapons, but their stench was unmistakable. Dark flesh seemed to droop off their corroded ligaments. "Hera! Protect us!" Diana shouted as she stabbed one creature in its heart. It didn't die, just moaned and wobbled slightly.

Amarice fired one golden tipped arrow into the heart of the second creature, and it merely fell backwards, again not dying. "What are these things, Diana?" Ephiny shrieked as she stabbed the first creature in its throat. The dagger simply went through it to the other side.

"I'm not sure!" Diana replied as she viciously stabbed and slashed the first creature. Parts of its blackened body fell off, but still it groped at them. "Protect the Princess!" Amarice ordered, firing a second arrow into a creature's head. "We must warn the others!" Diana yelled.

"These creatures just won't die!" Ephiny shouted, as her mind drifted back to the Amazon village and her two young daughters. Amarice fired another arrow into the eye of the second assailant. It wavered off the path, but still it came. "That can mean only one thing, my sisters!" Diana somersaulted above the creatures, and slashed at their backs. "We are fighting the undead!"

"You're right, my princess!" Ephiny screamed as she slashed and hacked one creature's leg off. It fell to the side, but began to crawl towards them. "We must seek counsel from Shamaness Shari, and your mother!" Diana bounded off a nearby tree, driving both daggers into the shoulders of the zombie from above, nearly decapitating it. "Retreat!" Diana called.

"Go!" Amarice suggested. "Go Diana! Inform the others. You are the fastest of all of us!" Diana shook her head. "No! I will not leave you behind, my sisters!" She yelled bravely. "Today is not a good day to die! We will not perish beneath the boots of the undead!"

The girls turned tail and fled back the way they came. Luckily, no more of the undead appeared. A few agonizing moments later, the young warriors returned to the Amazon main village, which housed the Temple of Hera, where Queen Hippolita and Diana lived.

The largest population of Amazons on Themyscira were located beneath the temple which was built into the side of a large hill. The village was named Artemis after the Greek God of the Hunt. "Mother! We must consult with our Shamaness!" Diana shouted as she vaulted up the stone steps of the temple three at a time. "By the gods, Diana! What happened?" Queen Hippolita asked.

"It is unbelievable!" Diana said frantically. "The undead have risen to attack us!" Her panic stricken voice carried all over the suddenly silent Amazon village. "Slow down, child!" Hippolita said as she beckoned Diana to follow her up the temple steps.

"Has Hades returned to torment us?" Diana asked as Amarice and Ephiny followed them at a respectful distance. "Hades hasn't been seen nor heard from in eons, my child. None of the ancient gods have. The undead? Are you sure?" Hippolita said in a calming voice.

"She speaks truth my Queen." Ephiny bowed respectfully placing her hand over her right breast. "The undead took three shots of my crossbow and it barely slowed them down." Amarice added, after mimicking Ephiny's gesture. "I slashed them with all of my might, and still they came." Diana completed their report as the Queen's complexion turned to ashen white.

"Very well." Hippolita said. "Ephiny and Amarice, return to your loved ones and the rest of our sisters and inform them. We will consult Shamaness Shari." Hippolita directed. The other girls turned on their heel and left, as Diana and Hippolita entered the temple's inner chambers.

_From Metropolis, 2010_ - back in Smallville:

Earlier, Kara and Clark had dropped off Rachel and Danica in a wild, unindustrialized area near Smallville, away from any potential conflicts with the locals. "How are you two getting home?" Clark asked the rowdy Amazons. "We shall pray to Hera to reveal the answers to us." Danica stalled.

"Or we can just grab a train, bus, and airplane to Thrace." Rachel offered. Clearly, she had spent a good amount of time in Man's World, Danica thought sourly. "Thrace?" Kara echoed. "Yes, it's actually known on your maps as a part of Turkish Bulgaria." Rachel responded.

"We refer to that region as the domicile of the Northern Amazon Tribes." Danica corrected. "Great." Clark was at a loss as to what to do with the foreign visitors. "Kara, could you…" The young beauty scowled at her cousin. "Could I fly the girls back to Thrace?" She finished for him.

"Yeah. I'd really appreciate that." Clark tried to smooth things over with his super powered cousin. "You know Kal, you have to take that first flight sometime. I know that you can do it." Kara encouraged. "I know. I feel like I'm getting close." Clark defended lamely.

"Why is it that you two can fly like the Gods of ancient Greece?" Rachel asked the obvious question. "Can everyone in Man's World fly?" Danica grilled. "No, just me." Kara beamed. "Clark can move fast, but I haven't really seen him defy gravity." She added.

"So your cousin possesses the speed of Hermes?" Danica continued to probe. "I guess. I'm not really up on Greek Mythology." Kara defended. "Whatever! Ready ladies?" She urged. Kara grabbed the women by their waists, and flew off towards Europe.

Clark watched them go, envying his cousin's flight ability. By now, Lois was ringing his cell phone, but he thought that this whole Amazon thing needed further study. Perhaps Kara would provide some answers, he mused hopefully. For now, he'd have to return and face Lois.

Kara dove toward the Black Sea, which ringed Thrace, and landed on the beach near a fishing village, under the cover of darkness. "By the Gods!" Rachel praised. "Kara, you fly faster than any bird that I've ever seen." The alien beauty shrugged. "It's a gift." She joshed.

Danica's complexion seemed a bit green. The high-speed jaunt must have made the tough young Amazon queasy. "If we were meant to fly, Hera would've provided wings." She said tiredly.

"Can you girls find your way home from here?" Kara questioned. "I believe so." Rachel said politely. "Kara, why don't you come with us?" Danica gave her warrior sister a scathing look.

"You know that it is forbidden for the outsiders to set foot on Themyscira." She reminded sternly. "Not that Queen Hippolita's rules make any difference to you." Rachel growled. "Once again you fail to see the bigger picture, my sister." She added conspiratorially.

"Do you not see that Kara would be a formidable ally?" Rachel berated the other girl. "Now, listen, I already have friends and allies back in America." Kara stated. The super girl from Krypton's latent curiosity had already been aroused.

"Can you at least meet our queen?" Rachel pleaded. "Sister! I warned you…" Danica began before Rachel cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Kara is my friend, and I will invite her!" The girls were starting to become aggressive again. "I don't want to cause any trouble!" Kara put her hands up in resignation. "Fine! Then you do so at your own peril!" Danica snapped in frustration.

"So be it!" Rachel countered. "Kara Zor El, would you do me the honor of meeting our queen?" Kara was caught between an Amazon rock and a hard place. She didn't want to offend Rachel, but Kal was expecting her to come right back to Metropolis after dropping the girls off.

"Just for a little while." Kara finally agreed diplomatically. "Fly us there like the wings of an eagle." Rachel urged. "I've had enough flying for today, my sister." Danica protested. "I will join you after I contact Mira, our transport from Thrace to Themyscira."

"You'll travel much slower by ship, sister." Rachel prodded. "Yes I will. Be warned, Rachel, you still face the Queen's wrath for disobedience." Danica challenged. "So then I will face my punishment like a true warrior." Rachel ended the conversation by placing her hand over her right breast, a gesture of respect. "Can we go now, Kara Zor El?"

"Sure." Kara picked Rachel up and threw her over her shoulder, vaulting high into the sky. Danica watched with wonder. It is truly like the gods have returned, she mused, as Kara and Rachel became a dot on the horizon.

"Where are we going?" Kara shouted over the din of the rushing air. "My home is not far from here. Head toward the setting sun." Rachel said, thrilled with the exhilarating air travel. Moments later, a foggy mist enveloped them. It seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I can still see, but what exactly am I looking for?" Kara asked Rachel. "There!" Rachel pointed to a lush tropical island located at the center of the fog bank. "Themyscira! Though the newer Amazons call it Paradise Island." Kara dove into the middle of some kind of conflict.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Realm

_**Amazons Part 2** - The Forgotten Realm_

Kara put Rachel down in a safe place, and took to the air once again to find out what the fighting was about. She was startled as a number of blackened beings encircled three young Amazon women. The beings wreaked of death and rot. Kara wrinkled her nose as she dove into the center of the melee. "Back off!" She snarled, waving her arms menacingly in front of the nearest being.

The creature had blank eye sockets that glowed a dim red, and no heartbeat that Kara's sensitive hearing could pick up. "By the Gods, Ephiny!" One tall dark haired woman said, as Kara flew down from the misty green sky. "Did you see that?" She gestured at the petite, but formidable young Kara. The creatures yet advanced towards the girls, ignoring Kara's threat.

"Fine! We'll do this the hard way!" The alien beauty said as she grabbed the closest creature, and body slammed it into the dusty ground. "Yuk!" Kara exclaimed as a black, oily residue was left on her hands. The creature didn't die, but simply shattered into dried, blackened flesh. The remnants of the carcass smoldered, but the being didn't rise again.

"Hera, protect us!" The dark haired young woman exclaimed. The Amazon warriors let out whoops of joy as Kara proceeded to knock four more of the slimy zombies out of action. "Sister? Have you been sent by the Gods to help us?" A stocky, red haired Amazon about Lois's age asked. "Um…not exactly." Kara hedged. "I'm currently from Kansas."

The other two Amazons exchanged confused glances. "Where is Kans Ass?" The youngest of the women prodded. Before Kara could answer, seven more zombies appeared. Ephiny, the eldest, quickly speared the creature through the heart…but there was no blood.

"The undead keep attacking us!" The youngest girl shouted. "Has Hades gone mad?" Kara quickly used her heat vision to burn the zombies into ash, and all was suddenly quiet. Ephiny nearly dropped her sword after seeing Kara blast the red fire from her eyes.

"By the Gods!" The youngest girl said as she moved in closer to the other Amazons. "Are you a demon? If so, why do you send the undead back to the underworld?" Kara just shrugged. "It's a little hard to explain, but I'm certainly no demon, though my cousin Kal thinks that I'm a pain in the ass." She tried to lighten up the situation.

Apparently, these Amazons had no sense of humor. Rachel emerged from the foliage as the final creatures evaporated into a stinking mist.

"Rachel! We thought you were dead!" Ephiny exclaimed. "No, but I seem to be doing better than you are, my sisters. Why have the undead chosen to attack you?" Rachel moved next to Kara. "We have no idea." The tall, stocky redhead replied. "Queen Hippolita says that this might be the work of a powerful sorceress, one that could animate the dead."

Rachel scowled. "Artemis, if a powerful sorceress did bring the dead back to life, than couldn't she just as easily kill us?" Kara fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. The Amazons were silent. "Unless killing us isn't part of the plan, and it was merely to distract us." The dark haired girl reasoned. "Good point, Diana, but to what end?" Ephiny inquired.

"That, my sister, remains a mystery." The tall, tan, lanky young Amazon responded. "Rachel, who is your powerful friend?" Rachel bowed to Diana as Kara's eyes went wide. "Princess Diana, may I present Kara Zor El. She is from the Man's world." Kara coughed nervously.

"Princess… I'm pleased to meet you." Kara mimicked Rachel's respectful bow, and extended a hand. Diana extended hers, but the women didn't touch. Kara just stared at the young princess. It was only now that she'd noticed that Diana was wearing a gold and silver tiara in her raven black hair. None of the other Amazons had any noteworthy personal effects. Kara retracted her hand.

"Kara Zor El. You rule the Man's World as queen then?" Diana asked hopefully. "No. I'm just me." Kara said with humility. "In this Man's World, as you call it, I'm actually a visitor." She hedged, assuming that the backwards Amazons had no concept of the existence of space aliens from another planet. "What about Kans Ass? Certainly you rule there." Ephiny commented.

"No, actually my cousin Kal does pretty well there." Kara was unsure of what to say, or how much to tell the warrior women. "No matter. We need to bring her before my mother, the queen." Diana instructed her Amazon companions. "Stay sharp. These undead have assaulted us with little or no warning." She reminded them. Ephiny dutifully raised her loaded crossbow.

"I will lead, my princess." Artemis offered. Diana nodded regally. The Amazons positioned themselves in a diamond-like formation, with Diana and Kara at the center, Rachel bringing up the rear. "This is a lovely island." Kara commented, trying to make conversation.

The trek through the Paradise Island thick tropical foliage took a while, but Kara resisted the urge to float above the Amazon war party. "You didn't seem particularly shocked when I flew into the middle of your confrontation." Kara probed, taking a lesson from Lois in information seeking.

"A few of us can fly, but it is rare that an Amazon can soar with the Gods." Diana explained. "Do many people fly in the Man's World?" Kara shook her head, as her golden locks curled with the humidity. "As far as I know, I'm the only one." She answered, sparing Diana the sordid details about the rogue Kandorians that Kal had sent to the new world.

"So, there are no men here?" Kara prodded. "No. Men are not permitted to set foot on Themyscira, except for purposes of expressly permitted mating." Diana continued as her bright blue eyes flashed from perimeter edge to perimeter edge. "Okay, a little too much information there." Kara mumbled, though she was glad that she asked the question.

Soon they approached the outermost of the Amazon villages. Two warrior scouts dropped down from the trees, barring the war party's path. "Make way for Princess Diana." Ephiny ordered abruptly. Immediately the two warriors dropped to one knee, and placed a hand over their left breast. "Of course, my Princess." One brown haired girl said as she stared into the ground.

"Continue to guard the outer regions well, my sisters." Diana encouraged as they passed. "Our enemy is the undead, and we must be aware at all times." The two warrior women nodded silently as they got back onto their feet and assumed an attack position, weapons drawn.

The Amazon complex was in the exact center of the island. Kara gawked at the impressive palace and temple with the huge stone stairway, Romanesque columns, and ornately decorated exterior. To her left was what she supposed was a fight arena, reminiscent of a Roman Coliseum.  
To her right were a variety of homes ranging from simple mud huts to lavishly decorated wooden cabins. The most ornate of the homes were nearest to the temple. Kara had to assume that Amazon society was highly hierarchal, with the wealthiest women living closest to the palace.

But why would the Amazons need wealth? She wondered as the war party came to a stop. "My sisters, I will announce Kara's arrival to my mother." Diana instructed as Artemis, Ephiny, and Rachel bowed briefly. Queen Hippolita was already out in front of the temple and palace waiting at the top of the staircase. Diana gingerly vaulted up the hundred or so steps, and made a show of bowing before her mother. This gave a lesson of respect to all the Amazons.

"Diana, my Sun, Moon, and Stars, whom have you brought us, and what of the battle with the undead?" Hippolita spoke clearly but quickly, obviously excited about the visitor. Diana gestured for Kara to join her on the steps. The alien beauty took a deep breath, nervous about meeting the queen. She floated above the steps, rapidly ascending to the top, landing just below the queen.

Amazons of all age, weight, and skin and hair color immediately stopped what they were doing to gawk at Kara, some dropping their tools, and weapons, before quickly recovering them. The women all began to murmur as Ephiny shook her head. "Amazing." She mumbled.

Kara immediately bowed before the queen. "Mother, this is Kara Zor El, she has come here from the Man's World. She brought Rachel back to us, and single-handedly defeated seven or more of the undead. She may have saved us all." Diana embellished a bit.

"It's an honor, Queen Hippolita." Kara said as she met the elder Amazon's gaze, eye to eye. Hippolita appeared to be in her late forties or early fifties, in perfect physical condition, with lengthy blonde and gray hair cascading down her broad back. She wore a much more elaborate headpiece than Diana had, complete with a variety of long colorful feathers laced through it.

Hippolita didn't know what to make of Kara. She seems innocent and non-threatening enough, the wily queen considered, but then in these dark times, one could never tell. Hippolita was keenly aware that she was causing a spectacle before the whole Amazon village. She dare not distract the warrior women for too long in case the undead chose to attack in mass.

"We are truly blessed by the Gods." Hippolita's voice seemed to boom throughout the village. Kara wondered how the elder queen could pull off such a trick without a loudspeaker system. Kara doubted if the Amazons had electricity and wondered if they even knew what it was. "Go back to work my children, I will make some announcements soon." Hippolita said warmly.

Immediately, the warrior women went back to their duties, some patrolling the perimeter of the palace, temple, and upper level dwellings, others fanning out, weapons drawn to every conceivable entrance to the main Amazon village and surrounding complex.

"There is still the matter of Rachel." Diana reminded her mother. "Yes. Diana, Kara, walk with me." Hippolita said sternly. Kara didn't like the sound of that. Hippolita led the younger women through the massive stone and marble entrance to the palace courtyard.

The palace had been built literally hundreds of years ago into the side of the mountain, which was obviously the highest point of the island. Hippolita's home was adorned with sparse furniture, mostly flat stone benches, and a variety of larger than life stone sculptures of the famous legion of Greek Gods. Kara recognized some of them from her Internet research.

Hera and Zeus, the queen and king of the gods, Apollo, the god of light, Athena, the goddess of wisdom and might, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Ares, the god of war, and so on, were all represented in the ten foot plus sculpted images.

The palace also had a myriad of fanciful creatures like gargoyles, dragons, and the like. Kara appreciated the ancient beauty of the area. At the center of Hippolita's courtyard, was a huge Olympic sized swimming pool, surrounded by fresh smelling, multicolored tropical foliage. A few hand woven, brightly patterned towels lined the edge of the pool. Kara wondered if she would be allowed to take a dip later.

"Rachel has broken a sacred rule." Hippolita began without preamble, mostly for Kara's benefit. "She knows that she is forbidden to enter Man's World without authority. I'm surprised that she was brazen enough to return." Hippolita's melodic voice took on a sharp, tough, tone.

"That's partially my fault." Kara jumped in, startling Diana with her directness. "Indeed?" Hippolita sounded skeptical. "Yes, your majesty. Rachel insisted that I accompany her to your island to meet you." Kara hoped that she could plead a case for Rachel.

"That may be true, but it is beside the point." Diana put in. "Rachel shouldn't have left in the first place." Kara nodded, certain that she would lose this argument to the royal family. "What's her punishment?" Kara asked as she gulped, sure that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Death." Hippolita said sadly. Kara was about to lodge a last protest, but Hippolita already knew what she was going to say. "Discipline must be maintained, Kara Zor El. We can't have Themyscira devolving into someplace like the Man's World." The tough Amazon queen stated.

Diana suddenly felt uneasy about putting Rachel to death. Secretly, she'd dreamed of one day going to the Man's World on her own…with or without her mother's permission. Up until now, there seemed to be no reason to do so. Kara's presence had renewed Diana's curiosity.

"Can I bargain for Rachel's life?" Kara asked seriously, startling the elder Amazon. "Why would you do such a thing? You barely know her, and you are not Amazon." Hippolita was baffled, and Diana was struck speechless. "I know, but it just doesn't seem right." Kara said in an even tone.

"What do you propose?" Hippolita asked, again shocking Diana. "I will fight your undead until the threat has passed…if Rachel is allowed to be expelled back to the Man's World." Kara offered. "She must've left for a reason. To take such a risk." Diana gazed at her thoughtfully.  
"It could be that Rachel is just young and foolish." Hippolita reasoned.

"What could've possessed her to take such a gamble?" Diana asked, feeling left out of the conversation. Kara stopped and stared at both of them. "Love. Humans often do foolish things for love. Perhaps she has a boyfriend back in the Man's World?" Kara had realized her faux pas using the term 'humans'. So far Diana and Hippolita had missed that slip.

"That could be." Diana guessed. "Very well, Kara Zor El, I accept your offer, and will spare Rachel's life if you fight the undead." Hippolita smiled, impressed with Kara's bravery, and possible self sacrifice for Rachel. "The only question is 'when will we know that we're done?'" Diana pointed out. "Now, what weapons did you use?" Hippolita grilled young Kara.

That explanation would take a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Sympathy for the Devil

**Amazons Part 3**

_Sympathy for the Devil_

Kara flew on, encircling the island, randomly blasting the undead that appeared, with her heat vision. This all seems so pointless, the alien beauty thought, as she turned another eight to ten zombies into smoldering ash. The creatures aren't really doing any damage, she observed.

Given that Diana's warning kept the Amazon warriors on their sandy toes, it seemed unlikely that the undead could harm anyone. Kara landed atop a boulder for a brief rest. She wasn't really tired, simply bored with nuking the zombies all day.

There's got to be more to this, Kara considered. Perhaps it's a distraction for her? Simply something to do to keep her busy, and out of the way, but whose way? Queen Hippolita seemed unaware of the attack until her daughter informed everyone.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack somewhere near the center of the island. Kara immediately flew off to investigate. She quickly located a flaming fissure, as if a volcanic eruption was taking place, yet there had been no earthquake. Kara landed beside the fissure and peered down inside.

At first she saw nothing unusual within the crevasse, but then she spotted a number of large winged creatures soaring up towards her. Kara assumed a battle stance at the fissure's edge, eagerly awaiting the attackers approach. Maybe now I'll get some answers, she mused hopefully.

The creatures popped up out of the smoking ravine and screamed past Kara, arcing back down after apparently hitting some type of force field above the gray, misty, Themyscira canopy. They landed with a thud before her. The beings were ugly, with reddish brown skin hues, elongated jaws, and their most distinct features were pairs of greenish bat-like wings.

Their wings unfurled revealing barely humanoid faces, topped by goat-like horns, and each had spiked tails, which waved nervously to and fro. "What do you want here?" Kara snapped at the creatures. They numbered about a dozen or so. "Child, do you not know who we are?" The bizarre being's voice was low and deep. "Should I?" Kara challenged. "We are called many things, most commonly, the demons." The leader replied in amazement.

"I've heard of you." Kara deadpanned. As an alien, Kara had already seen many different types of creatures throughout the universe. Most she'd never actually met, but had studied about in her father, Zor El's planetary database. So the devils didn't really strike any fear in her heart. "Answer me!" Kara ordered. "What business have you here?"

The lead demon was speechless. Never before had he met such a being that held no fear of him. "My name is not really important." He continued, evading Kara's inquiry. "I am called Kara Zor El from the planet Krypton. Have you been sending the undead to harass my friends?" She grilled the satanic creatures. "The undead have been escaping our domain." He finally replied.

"Can't you just keep them there?" Kara asked logically. "I have been. Yet someone from beyond this realm is interfering." The leader explained. By now, Diana and Queen Hippolita had been attracted to the area by the unfamiliar noise. "Great Gaia!" Diana exclaimed as she spotted Kara, barely a few feet away from the demon, carrying on a conversation.

"Step away, Kara!" Queen Hippolita ordered, her voice taking on an unusually excited tone. "These foul creatures don't belong here!" Diana edged towards them, but froze in her tracks, as the leader's tail whipped back and forth in an agitated manner.

"Demon! Why do you set foot on Themyscira?" Hippolita demanded. "Hades will hear of this!" The leader laughed throatily. "Hades no longer rules the underworld. We do. He is now merely one of our minions." Diana gasped. The leader took a reckless swipe with one talon filled claw, at the princess, who backed away.

The nearest devil was roughly a foot or two taller than Kara, who reacted quickly, catching the demon with a vicious right cross, connecting with the leader's elongated jaw. She felt some heat on her knuckles, but was otherwise uninjured. The leader, stunned by the force of Kara's blow, fell backwards onto the edge of the crevasse. The ground shook. He appeared to be out cold.

"Great Zeus! Did you see that, mother?" Diana asked, in complete shock. "Kara, do you know what you've done?" Hippolita cried. Kara shrugged. "What?" Before anyone could answer, a hole developed in the mist-covered skies above them, allowing in a good amount of sunlight.

Two winged creatures flew down towards the women in a spiral fashion. In seconds, two tall stocky men flanked Kara, and they appeared to be middle-aged, each had a flowing pair of golden white wings. They wore simple white tunics with golden trim, and ancient sandals on their feet.

"Men are not permitted on Themyscira!" Hippolita snapped. "We are not simply men, Amazon Queen." He snapped. The one sporting shoulder length blonde hair immediately produced a golden sword with a jeweled hilt and waved it menacingly before him.

The other had long, brown hair pulled together in a neat ponytail, which cascaded down his broad back. His face also sported a matching beard and moustache. He stood stoically at Kara's side, and pounded a large rod with a golden fleur delis point into the ground. "Arise, Satan!" He snarled. Instantly, the devil sat up and feigned dizziness.

Kara grew even more confused, as the creature before her seemed to change shape. For a moment, she thought that she saw a handsome young man with flowing, shoulder length black hair, and a squared jaw in the being's place. He wobbly stood up and retracted his wings.

You know that you were forbidden to interfere with the mortal realm." The blonde haired one began. "I was not interfering, Michael." The leader sounded to Kara like any normal human being. "The undead have been leaving my realm on their own volition." The leader again showed his former, human looking self to them. This time Kara was certain that she'd seen his blue eyes.

"Do not be persuaded, Kara. This Prince of Darkness minion is a master of deception." One being of light warned. The other light being poked the leader under his elongated chin, with the point of his sword. "Be gone, demon!" He ordered. "This place is weirder than Smallville." Kara complained. "Who are you again?"

"I am called Michael, and this is Gabriel. We serve the light. You and your cousin are meddling in things that you can't possibly comprehend." One light being retorted, waving his sword at Kara. Big mistake.

The alien girl had gotten fed up with their bullying. Kara shoved both light beings backwards for several yards. She felt their power course through her hands, but it didn't distract her for long. The Archangels floated above the nearby ridge, completely in shock. "Kara! Stop it!" Hippolita ordered. "Let us get to the bottom of all this."

Kara's eyes briefly flared red. The demon leader laughed heartily as he suddenly assumed the humanoid image that Kara had seen flashes of. Kara stood defiantly before all of the supernatural beings, folding her arms expectantly. The demon leader sidled up next to Kara in his less menacing human form. "The gates to hell will remain open. Perhaps your friends, would like to rule? Diana? Hippolita?" He tempted to no avail. "Fat chance!" Diana hissed, grabbing her twin daggers.

"Just as well. Maybe Hades will assume the throne." The leader rationalized. "He's always been quite ambitious." The Archangels were at a loss for an explanation. The demon leader scowled at them. "If you choose to remain among the humans, you must live as one of them." Gabriel reminded the soon to be former demon.

"You will lose your immortality, grow old and die, and I assume that you'll be right back where you started." Michael added. "What happened to your 'better to rule in hell than serve in heaven' speech, demon?"

"Over two thousand years of torturing damned souls gets old." The leader quipped. "It will be as you wish." Michael said and waved his sword while the other pounded the ground with the _Fleur Delis_ topped spear. "So be it!" Gabriel concluded. The light beings chased the rest of the demons back into the crevasse. They snarled at them and grasped the air with their clawed hands, but that was all that they managed to do. The Archangels glared at Kara. The rift that led to hell remained open. As one light being leapt into the air, the other followed. They stopped their ascent a few feet above Kara and the former demon leader.

"Kara, your interference will have repercussions, though your heart is pure, you remain ignorant of the human's ways. Be warned, any action you take or don't take has consequences." The blonde haired light being scolded her. The former demon leader smugly watched them leave. "What are you called?" Kara asked the ex demon. "Humans know me as Lucifer." He replied. Hippolita stifled a gasp, but the name meant little to either Kara or Diana. "As we mentioned, men are not permitted on Themyscira." Queen Hippolita said officially. "You must now leave." Lucifer nodded. "How shall I go then? Hail a chariot?" Lucifer scoffed.

"I'll take you." Kara offered. "Where will you go?" Lucifer shrugged. "I guess that I'll start where humankind originated, likely the ancient civilizations of Greece, Egypt, and Rome." Kara nodded. "First, I must close the rift." She added. Kara took a deep breath and dove into the still smoldering crevasse. "Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed, as Hippolita held her hand. Kara spiraled downward, corkscrewing about midway down the ravine. With a loud grunt, the super powered alien beauty pulled the two halves of the crevasse together.

The ground shook as Kara closed the rift. There was a moment of silence as the three onlookers stood by in shock. Kara began to spiral back up a short distance away from the original crack. She used her body like a drill, burrowing upwards until she reached the surface again. She then emerged, spitting dirt and clay from her mouth. "Yuck!" She spat. Lucifer's blue eyes widened, now fully formed, each held a normal looking black pupil. Lucifer had become fully human. "That was amazing, child!" Hippolita praised."Indeed!" Lucifer remarked. "Why do you not rule over the rest of the humans?"

Kara scowled at him. "Because I don't wish to rule." She snapped. "My cousin and I consider ourselves guests of Earth, not its rulers." Kara spun briefly, sending the remaining dirt and muck flying in all directions. "Let's go!" She grabbed Lucifer by the scruff of the neck of his tunic and flew off.

Diana and Hippolita watched them go, and tried to process all that they'd just witnessed. In air, Kara hauled Lucifer across the sea to Greece. She dove into the area nearest the Parthenon under cover of darkness. "You know that I was here when that structure was built." Lucifer tried to make conversation. "Fascinating." Kara deadpanned, and readied to leave.

"Kara, you haven't asked me why I left my domain in hell." Lucifer probed her interest. "I assume that you grew tired of it as you said." Kara floated upwards a few feet. "That is partially true, but there is also another reason. A new powerful being had usurped my power over the underworld. It had no name, only referred to itself as **The Darkness**." He informed her. "It is not of our realm. I fear that you will have your work cut out for you."

"Hell cannot have two masters." Lucifer added. Now Kara was worried. Chloe's prophecy while she wore the Helmet of Naboo, might still come true, she mused. Kal would need to hear of this immediately. "Goodbye Lucifer." She waved. "You've been given a second chance. You'd better take advantage of it." Lucifer nodded. "I shall, young Kara, I shall." With that, Kara flew on and sped back to Amazon Island. " Lucifer, human again, gawked as the alien beauty crossed the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4: Trip to Paradise

**Amazons Part 4**

_Trip to Paradise_ From All's Fair...

After Mariah's meet and greet had been finished, the senatorial hopeful gathered her niece Jenna and friends, and headed back to Metropolis International Airport. A colorfully painted private jet awaited them. Once on board, Mariah sat comfortably in the black leather chair.

Jenna, and her two friends, Namika and Athena, sat quietly on a large leather couch across from Mariah. The wily politician had given instructions to the pilot to fly into Athens where they would board a smaller plane to the Greek Island of Zakynthos.

The lengthy flight was completed without incident, and the second leg was just as uneventful. By now, Jenna, ever restless, was wondering why her aunt had decided to immediately fly to Greece in the middle of a hot political campaign.

"Girls." Mariah began. "We'll take cousin Myklos' yacht for a ride. I want to show you all something." Jenna glanced up from her double latte coffee. "I forgot my bathing suit, Aunt Mariah." She confessed as the other girls' nodded in agreement.

"Not to worry." Mariah smirked. "We have plenty of gear on the Eye of Artemis." Their cousin's yacht was a pristine fifty-four footer. "We may be out a while at sea." Mariah teased as her dark eyes sparkled. Jenna shrugged. "I have nothing pressing to do at the moment."

A mere hour or so later, Mariah and the girls were aboard the Eye of Artemis, slowly cruising away from Zakynthos out into the Ionian Sea. They were skirting the Greek coast towards Crete when Mariah slowed the boat to a crawl.

Dressed in a sensible, flowered, one piece swimsuit, Mariah stood before the bikini clad girls who had all just passed their eighteenth birthdays. "You are of age now, Jenna, as are Namika and Athena." She announced as Jenna gazed over the top of her dark sunglasses.

"You mean we have to only be eighteen to drink in Greece?" Namika asked cheerfully. Mariah laughed heartily. "No, my sisters, you are of age to know the truth." The elder woman hinted. Jenna narrowed her eyes. "The truth about what, Aunt Mariah?"

"The truth about your birthright." Mariah informed her, in a more serious tone.  
Jenna didn't like the sound of that. She also wondered why her aunt had called her 'sister'. With that, Mariah stood at the bow of the Eye of Artemis, extended her arms toward the warm, open sea, and shouted: "Selos estos Magape." Jenna had no idea what language this was.

"What?" Namika asked worriedly, fearing that Mariah had been drinking too much Greek wine, and may fall overboard. "It means 'we are the Magape!'" (mah gah pay) Mariah informed them. Instantly, a humid mist seemed to envelop the ship, appearing out of a clear blue sky.

Athena stared at the upcoming mist and wondered what Mariah had meant about their birthright. She couldn't really remember her parents, and had been on her own since moving to America as a child. Her guardians, Mariah's staff members Erin and Lauren, had been responsible for her.  
The crashing waves subsided as the Eye of Artemis inched forward into the thickening fog. The yacht's pilot, (Mariah had referred to her only as 'my sister Penny'), guided it carefully in a roughly circular pattern. The sky was totally filled with gray and brown. The intense sunlight of the Greek Isles barely filtered through the stale, tepid, air.

"Where exactly are we, Aunt Mariah, the Bermuda Triangle?" Jenna asked warily. Mariah chuckled. "Wrong part of the ocean, my dear." She said, seemingly unconcerned about the fog and near zero visibility. "Prepare to step into a whole new world." Mariah stated vaguely.

A craggy land mass appeared fairly close to the ship. Some parts were covered with untended, overgrown vegetation; other areas were simply covered with milky white sand. "What island is this, Aunt Mariah?" The ever-curious Jenna inquired.

"The old ones call it Themyscira, but for our purposes, we can call it Paradise Island." Mariah directed Penny to pick out a suitable landing spot for the Eye of Artemis. They dared not get much closer to the strange, uncharted island, lest the yacht be stranded on the rocky reef.

"Paradise Island?" Namika parroted. "It sounds nice." Athena put in. "I thought that was a resort in the Bahamas near America." Jenna commented skeptically. "Where do you think that they got the name for it from?" Mariah needled, as Penny slowed the yacht to a stop and dropped anchor.

Mariah scanned the island's visible outline from the Eye of Artemis. "Aunt Mariah, are you sure that if we land on that island we won't be attacked by dinosaurs?" Jenna quipped as she helped scan the misty foliage for any signs of life. Mariah laughed heartily.

"No Jenna, the only lizards on Themyscira are probably iguanas, and possibly a stray Komodo Dragon or two." Mariah joked. "It seems deserted." Namika commented. "Oh, they're out there." Mariah reassured them. "Who? Who is out there?" Athena prodded.

"Your heritage." Mariah replied cryptically. "Penny! This spot looks good." She called to her younger ship's captain. Penny slowed the Eye of Artemis down and dropped anchor. They were a good distance away from the pristine, white-sanded beach, but well within rowing distance.

"Come on girls, I'll need your help gathering our things." Mariah directed. "I thought we were only paying a short visit, Aunt Mariah." Jenna sounded puzzled. Penny opened up a cargo hold door, which was filled to the ceiling with boxed, bagged, and tagged items.

"We need to bring all this along." Mariah explained as she flipped on the light and started down the staircase into the hold. "The people on this island don't have many luxuries. I decided that it would be nice for us to bring them some supplies and gifts."

The five women quickly organized themselves into a working line of cargo distribution. They would need to make multiple trips in the two small rowboats that the Eye of Artemis carried. Soon the first two loads were on the beach. Jenna tried to read the tags, but the language was unfamiliar to her. It looked like a cross between Greek, Ancient Latin, and one other.

The girls tied the rowboats to some well-placed boulders on shore. The sandy beach was filled with toed footprints, Jenna observed. Clearly, they were not alone. The footprints had a specific pattern, almost like the footprints at one of her Naval bases. These were in a guard patrol pattern.  
Mariah cautiously went up the slight incline of the beach where the sand met rough foliage and pebbles and rocks. "Samon, ettas Magape!" She shouted into the trees. Had Mariah lost her mind? Athena wondered as the older woman repeated her call.

The girls noted some noise high above them. The leaves on some palm trees moved, and on the thicker, more robust types of tropical trees as well. In the blink of an eye several women dropped from the trees via crudely made vine ropes. Some simply vaulted to the ground from lower points on the tree-lined ridge. The women were barely clothed and wreaked of sweat and whatever else.

Mariah saluted the tree dwellers by pounding her fist onto her right breast. "Sesan cristos Magape! Senan Queen Hippolita!" The tree dwellers exchanged glances and muttered among themselves. "Aunt Mariah, what are you saying to the natives?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"First, I called out to the island patrol guards that we are Magape and mean no harm." Mariah explained without taking her eyes off of the closest women. "Then I said that I was a member of their tribe and seek an audience with their queen."

"You honor us with the tongue of the old ones." A husky voiced, tall, stocky, partially naked, blonde haired woman replied. "What is your Amazon name?" She questioned, obviously checking Mariah's story out. "I am called Marinthe of the Western Tribes." Mariah verified.

"Amazons?" Jenna and Athena chorused, while Penny and Namika waited in stunned silence. "Yes Jenna, that is our heritage…your heritage…we are descended from the Amazon Nation." Mariah answered while the patrol girls circled them and chattered among themselves.

Jenna watched the Amazons closely, observing their features and clothing, what there was of it. The warrior girls were all different sizes, skin colors, and their hair colors varied widely. Some had colorful feathers in their hair strapped in with multicolored leathery animal skin headbands.

All of them carried weapons…antique weapons, by the look of them, she observed. Jenna picked out broadswords, crossbows, daggers, spears, maces, and lassoed ropes. None of the poor warrior women would be a match for a good clean .45 Magnum or 7 MM automatic pistol, of course, but Jenna appreciated the ancient culture's display of defenses.

"Marinthe, Queen Hippolita has spoken of you at Tribal Elder's meetings." A brown skinned Amazon with lengthy disheveled black and red hair began. "I am Enza of the Southern Tribes. Who are the others you bring with you?" Mariah bowed slightly and pointed to Jenna.

"This is my niece, Jenna, and her friends Namika and Athena, and my servant, Penny." Mariah gestured to the frightened girls. "All are of the Age of Consent, and are of Amazon blood by birth." Mariah explained further. "We seek the ceremony of womanhood."

Jenna didn't really like the sound of any of that, but remained silent out of respect for her Aunt and the ancient Amazon culture. "The ceremony will take place four nights hence, when the moon is at it's fullest." A tall, thin, white skinned Amazon with lengthy blonde hair said.

"Andrea speaks truth." Enza verified. "Marinthe, what are in these bags you bring to Paradise Island?" Mariah smirked before answering. "Booty and plunder from the Man's World. I bring it all as an offering to the Queen." Jenna's eyes went wide. Her Aunt had stolen items for the Amazons?

That seemed highly unlikely. It must be a cover story, she reasoned. "Really?" An older blonde haired woman sounded skeptical. "The Queen has forbidden any supplies from the Man's World." Mariah nodded. "True. And you are?" The older woman appeared to be in her early forties and struck her breast partially, but it seemed more like a half- baked gesture to Mariah. "Sheba, leader of the Themyscira Tribe."

"Sheba, I will present the gifts to Queen Hippolita and let her decide how best to use them, if at all." Mariah said with some authority to her tone of voice. "Agreed." Sheba quickly backpedaled, nearly making Jenna laugh, but she held onto her stoic face.

"Marinthe of the Western Tribes, you will follow us." Enza directed them to a path into the thicker foliage higher up the incline. "My sisters, bring Marinthe's gifts!" Sheba ordered. Immediately, four to six of the Amazons hustled to the rowboats and carefully began to lift the bags and boxes onto their broad shoulders.

Two of the younger Amazons lingered behind, staring at the huge, shiny ship at the edge of their cove. Jenna noted that with some apprehension. What was to stop them from getting onto the Eye of Artemis and ransacking it for whatever they deemed useful? She silently wondered.

"Aunt Mariah, I have some questions…actually a lot of them." Jenna said from behind the first row of Amazon guards. "I'm sure you do, honey. Let's not upset our hosts, though. We'll talk later on." Mariah politely warned, a signal received by Jenna and the others.

The trail leading away from the beach seemed to incline indefinitely, and on more than one occasion, Athena and Namika tripped over fallen tree roots, or slimy foliage, yet they pressed on. It was about an hour's walk through the dense part of the tropical wilderness.

Soon, the visitors saw signs of life. More and more women showed up along the main trail, stopping whatever work they were doing to gape at the strangers. Amazons were in the trees, clambering up hills like monkeys, bathing unabashedly in plain sight in various brooks and streams, and finally the foliage cleared and several structures were visible.

The Amazon village was built into a large hill. The most impressive structure, which Jenna assumed was the Queen's Temple, was the largest and highest above all other buildings. Its entrance was built with classic Roman stone columns, a good twenty feet in height, by Athena's estimate. A good forty or so stone steps led to a pyramid-like conclusion.

Two more mostly stone structures flanked the Queen's Temple, which Namika assumed belonged to the next in line in the culture's hierarchy. This pattern had been repeated all over the ancient globe from Greece, Rome, and Egypt, to the Native American Indians in the United States and the pyramid dwellers of ancient Mexico, Central and South America.

At the top of the stone steps, between two columns, stood a tall woman with blonde and brown hair that looked to be in her late forties to early fifties. At her side, was a tall dark haired young woman, that from Jenna's estimate, could've been their age, or in her early twenties.

As the entourage approached the base of the steps, it stopped and the girls placed all of Mariah's gifts gently on the first few stairs, piling them neatly as high as they could go. The Amazon brigade turned to face the temple, and all suddenly dropped to one knee, placing their right hands over their breasts.  
Mariah mimicked the gesture of respect, and Jenna and her friends followed suit. The rest of the village, except for the youngest children, followed those gestures as well. "Arise, my sisters." Queen Hippolita's voice somehow boomed across the village, without any amplifiers of course.

"Andrea has informed me that we have visitors." Hippolita turned part of the way around so that all of the local Amazons could hear her. "Please welcome our sister from the Man's World, Marinthe, of the Western Tribes, and her niece, Jenna, and fellow sisters Namika, Athena, and Penny. Show them the same respect as you would show me."

In one smooth motion, all of the Amazons stood and faced the visitors. They dropped to one knee and covered their breasts in unison. Jenna was truly impressed with how well disciplined the ancient warrior women were. After a few seconds, the Amazons went back to their daily routines.


	5. Chapter 5: Prelude to War

**Amazons Part 5**

_Prelude to War part 1_

Queen Hippolita, and the younger girl gingerly walked down the steps to greet Mariah and the others face to face. In seconds, the speedy, muscular, tribal leaders were at arm's length from Mariah. Jenna was shocked at how fast the Queen could move.

Once again, Mariah dropped to one knee and covered a breast, as Jenna and the others mimicked the gesture. "Thank you for the warm welcome, my queen." Mariah said smoothly. "Marinthe, I'd feared that the Man's World had swallowed you whole, and you'd forgotten all about us."

Hippolita said with a wise, wry smile. "Never, my queen!" Mariah arose and the others followed. "You must be Diana." Mariah smiled brightly, directing her attention to the younger girl.

"I am. Greetings, Marinthe of the Western Tribes." Diana said elegantly, and bowed slightly. "When I last saw you, you were knee high to a Cypress Tree. Diana, you've grown into a lovely young woman." Mariah continued, causing Hippolita to brim with pride.

Mariah and her entourage followed Queen Hippolita and Diana through the ornately decorated temple to the queen's quarters. The supplies and gifts from the Man's World were carried off to a storeroom of sorts, to be investigated by the Amazon Elder Council.

Jenna admired the ancient looking sculptures, gold-framed artwork, multicolored tapestries, and decorative fantasy creatures that adorned the pristine temple halls. Their flip-flops clattered on the slippery marble floors as they followed the forty something queen of the Amazons.

Namika enjoyed the well-manicured plants as they sat undisturbed within the ancient, colorful, stone flowerpots. A stiff, humid breeze blew through the open-air temple, and Athena was already considering staying on Themyscira…if it wasn't for the obvious lack of men.

"Queen Hippolita, I would like your permission to address the tribal elders." Mariah wasted no time in getting to the point. "Really, Marinthe?" The queen seemed surprised. Diana slowed her pace, to get a better look at Jenna, Namika, Penny, and Athena. She assessed their physical prowess. "My queen, I believe that it is time for us to make our mark in the Man's World."

Hippolita stopped her rapid pace, and Athena nearly walked into her. "Why should we contact Man's World, Marinthe? Do we not have all that we need right here?" Mariah had expected this resistance, predicting nearly word for word, what Hippolita would say.

"Yes, we do. But it isn't what we want, as much as it is that our sisters in Man's World need us." Mariah began her pitch. "Our tribes are all right here." Hippolita looked stunned to Jenna. "In Man's World, many of our sisters are abused. They are still sold and traded as slaves, and made to be less than human, by the Man's domination." Mariah had practiced this speech for a long time. "That is exactly why we shouldn't go into Man's World." Hippolita rationalized.

"I feel that we shouldn't simply ignore our tortured sisters' pleas." Mariah politely insisted. "The Man's World also offers us many things. Better weapons, medicines, riches, and a chance to matter again." Hippolita's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Marinthe?"  
"The Amazons were once the most feared tribe on the continent." Mariah goaded the Amazon queen. "Now we are what, just sitting around on Themyscira waiting for death? I'm talking about a glorious battle. The Amazon Nation will be feared and revered once more."

Jenna gasped, and could no longer control her emotions. "Aunt Mariah! The Amazons don't have the weapons capability that we have. You'd be leading them to slaughter." Diana's eyebrows rose. She had been gifted with the strength and wisdom of the goddess, Athena. "Not really, Jenna. I haven't mentioned it before, but I have operatives throughout Man's World."

Mariah's response was calm and steady. Clearly, she'd been expecting this protest from young Jenna. "Operatives?" Jenna echoed. "You mean spies?" Mariah shook her head. "No, child. I have entire legions of armies at my disposal. They're in every country in the world. Some are highly placed in powerful governments. This has truly been my life's work."

"You'll start World War 3, Aunt Mariah." Jenna pleaded her case. "Not really, Jenna." Mariah's voice was cool and controlled. "The Western Nations will most likely help us in our quest to upend the dictatorships throughout the Man's World, possibly the Eastern Nations as well."

"You're talking about waging war on the entire Middle East?" Jenna argued calmly. "Probably not the entire Middle East. Some moderate nations will either join us or ignore us. They will condemn our actions publicly, that much is certain. By the time that they realize what's going on it will be too late to stop us." Mariah informed them. Now, Hippolita was considering her words.

"You already have battle plans drawn up?" The Amazon Queen reluctantly inquired. "More than that. My operatives are already in place. All they await is the word of the mighty Queen of the Amazons." Mariah was playing Hippolita like she would any other ambitious politician.

"Very well. I will convene the Tribal Elders." Hippolita decided. "That's all that I ask, Mighty Queen. Let my words be heard. Then we can all decide on what suits us best." Mariah smiled, having easily convinced Hippolita to go to war with some denizens of the Man's World.

Jenna felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew that what her aunt was doing was wrong, but should she stop her? This caused a ton of turmoil within all the girls, including Diana. A stiff breeze suddenly flowed through the open-air, and stone arched walls of the Amazon temple.

Mariah decided to check out the weather, in case a tropical storm was brewing, and they'd have to cut their visit short, and head back to the Eye of Artemis. What she saw astonished her. A young woman with flowing blonde hair literally flew past the temple windows. She was wearing a tight, two-piece outfit that bared her midriff.

"What on Earth?" Mariah asked, as Jenna, Diana, and Athena rushed to the window beside her. "Isn't she amazing?" Diana asked. "That's Lila, also known as Harbinger. We don't really know where she came from. She defies gravity at will, as does Kara."

"Kara?" Mariah repeated the familiar sounding name. "Yes. Kara has just come to us from Man's World. Surely you've heard of her, or does everyone fly like a seabird in your world?" Hippolita asked irreverently. "No. Definitely no one I know can defy gravity." Mariah was suspicious.

"Perhaps your armies are not as great as they appear to be, Marinthe." Hippolita challenged. "You know, Ares and Hades once spoke as you do, of glorious wars, and changing the world. Where did it get them? Sent straight to Tartarus."

"Actually, my queen." Mariah began. "The ancient gods of Greece, and Rome no longer matter to the general public. They have been relegated to the dustbin of history. As will we be, if we don't make our voices heard." Hippolita nodded. "We will honor your request, Marinthe." She gave in.

"Diana, my sun, moon, and stars." Hippolita ordered. "Call the heads of the five tribes together. We will hear Marinthe's words." Diana nodded regally and left, motioning the younger girls to follow her. Mariah and Hippolita chatted briefly about less ominous things.

Diana, Jenna, Penny, Athena, and Namika trotted down the temple steps and out into the surrounding villages. "Each of you will meet the tribal chiefs, and they will decide on how best to use your talents." Diana directed the young women. "Did we just get drafted by the Amazon army?" Namika whined. "It sure sounds like it." Jenna agreed.

"I suppose we can think of it as a sorority, a really old sorority." Athena quipped. "It makes one wonder throughout Greek history, if this is where they got the fraternity and sorority ideas from." Penny observed, as she jogged behind the rest of the girls.

A thin, shapely, shadow blanketed the ground just ahead of Diana. "Is that a bird?" Jenna noted the quickly moving shadow. "It certainly isn't a plane." Namika added. Diana glanced upward and the dim sunlight reflected off of the flying silhouette. "That would be Kara."

Two of the girls nearly tripped over some exposed roots as they gazed up at the stealthy blonde beauty. "Wow! How is that even possible?" Jenna exclaimed. Kara banked down towards them, and landed smoothly beside Diana. "New recruits?" Kara joked. "That is exactly what they are, my sister." The Amazon princess said cheerfully.

Kara floated backwards, and kept pace with Diana. "How did your first mission go?" The Amazon beauty inquired. "Well. I have to report in to Queen Hippolita now, before I head back home." Kara replied. "We will miss you, Kara Kent." Diana said sincerely.

Jenna noted the flying girl's name. "Thanks for your help. You are welcome to come back at any time." Diana said cordially. "Thanks. See you." Kara said before she soared straight up and corkscrewed away. All of the girls gaped. "Kara is truly blessed by the gods." Diana marveled.

That afternoon, the Amazon Tribal Council of Elders convened and the tribal chiefs voted three to two in favor of Mariah's proposal. The Amazons were preparing to go to war. Hippolita gave a lengthy speech to all present, reminding them that this wasn't a democracy. In the end, Hippolita gave in, and allowed the Amazon Nation to plan the attacks on Man's World.

Diana had patiently listened to the Amazon tribal elders debate Marinthe's proposal. Something didn't quite sit well within her flat, muscular stomach. "My daughter, something troubles you?" Hippolita prodded. "Yes mother." Diana watched as the last of the tribal elders left the conference room.

Mariah, Jenna, Hippolita, and Gabrielle remained. "Please Diana, feel free to voice your opinion." Mariah offered diplomatically. "Alright. I don't believe that this is the best war strategy."

Diana continued. "We are so few, yet we vow to take on the vastness of Man's World? It sounds suicidal, Mother. Anyway, that's my opinion." Gabrielle shifted uneasily. "I must agree with young Diana, my queen." Mariah smiled, clearly expecting this line of questioning.

"May I show you all something?" The wily American Senator began. Mariah unraveled a map of the entire world, placing it on the Amazon ceremonial table. Hippolita's eyes went wide. She'd seen war maps before of ancient Greece, Rome, and the country formerly known as Gaul.

"This is Themyscira." Mariah pointed to the tiny Mediterranean island. Gabrielle gasped, leaning closer in toward the map to see their precious Amazon Island. "Yet, I have operatives in every country of the mapped world. Thousands upon thousands of well disguised warriors, some placed at the highest levels of any Man's World government. Our goal is not to take over Man's World."

Mariah stopped for a dramatic pause. "Our goal is to attack a number of small countries where our sisters are currently being abused. They are used as servants to man. Men use them for their pleasure, beat, or kill them at a whim. This is what I intend to stop by any and every means possible."

Diana was truly inspired by Mariah's thought process. "You don't need us to do this, then?" Hippolita hedged. "No, my queen. I will do this with or without your help. I just figured that you might want our warriors here on Themyscira to matter once more, to avenge the deaths of all our lost sisters."

"How will we do this?" Hippolita grilled. Mariah had sold her on the Amazon assault. "You have said that our weapons are crude and outdated, Marinthe." Mariah nodded. "So they are. But your warriors' fighting skills are unmatched to this day. The women and men of Man's World have gone soft. Many are out of shape, and lack the killer instinct that has been bred into the Amazons since the time of Ares."

"The fighters of Man's World do not have the bloodlust in the eyes, or the heart of a warrior." Mariah continued to prod Hippolita. "There is one country that will quickly join us in our quest. That would be America. Also called the United States, Americans profess freedom and equality for all. We will put their words to the test." Mariah's voice rose as she became more impassioned.

"America?" Diana repeated the strange sounding word. "How can you guarantee that America will follow us?" Gabrielle questioned. "Because, our goals are essentially the same. Besides, I have an operative at the highest level of the American government." Mariah replied.

Jenna's eyes went wide. "Who, Aunt Mariah?" Mariah smirked. "Vice President Hannah Anders." She responded. "The Vice President? Our vice president is an Amazon?" Jenna gawked in amazement. "Yes. She will back our plans, first behind the scenes, and then in the public eye."

"Vice President Anders is about to bring the current corrupt Washington regime down, and replace it with a more conservative, war minded ideology." Mariah explained. "She will advocate that President Ocampo step down, behind closed doors, and away from the press. When he refuses, she'll make him play along. He will want to hold onto his remaining power."

"So then Ocampo would be a figurehead, and Vice President Anders would really be running the country," Jenna rationalized. "Exactly, Jenna." Mariah agreed. "With America on our side, Great Britain, Canada, Australia, and possibly the European Union, would all eventually back us, quietly, of course."

Diana thought of an idea, but wasn't sure if her mother would agree to it. "Mother, I am still not convinced that the coming war is the only way to resolve this. I offer to go to Man's World, say America, and live among them, learn how they live, how they think, and how they wage war."

Hippolita was horrified. "Diana! No! You will not sacrifice your future by getting lost in Man's World!" Mariah, Gabrielle, and Jenna stood nearby, silently debating the wisdom of Diana's offer. This was clearly a family matter. "My Queen, what kind of a future does Diana have here on Themyscira? It's none of my business, of course, but you should think about it." Mariah said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6 Prelude to War 2

**Prelude to War 2**

Diana had patiently listened to the Amazon tribal elders debate Marinthe's proposal. Something didn't quite sit well within her flat, muscular stomach. "My daughter, something troubles you?" Hippolita prodded. "Yes mother." Diana watched as the last of the tribal elders left the conference room. Mariah, Jenna, Hippolita, and Gabrielle remained.

"Please Diana, feel free to voice your opinion." Mariah offered diplomatically. "Alright. I don't believe that this is the best war strategy." Diana continued. "We are so few, yet we vow to take on the vastness of Man's World? It sounds suicidal, Mother. Anyway, that's my opinion."

Gabrielle shifted uneasily. "I must agree with young Diana, my queen." Mariah smiled, clearly expecting this line of questioning. "May I show you all something?" The wily American Senator began. Mariah unraveled a map of the entire world, placing it on the Amazon ceremonial table. Hippolita's eyes went wide. She'd seen war maps before of ancient Greece, Rome, and the country formerly known as Gaul.

"This is Themyscira." Mariah pointed to the tiny Mediterranean island. Gabrielle gasped, leaning closer in toward the map to see their precious Amazon Island. "Yet, I have operatives in every country of the mapped world. Thousands upon thousands of well-disguised warriors, some placed at the highest levels of any Man's World government. Our goal is not to take over Man's World."

Mariah stopped for a dramatic pause. "Our goal is to attack a number of small countries where our sisters are currently being abused. They are used as servants to man. Men use them for their pleasure, beat, or kill them at a whim. This is what I intend to stop. By any and every means possible."

Diana was truly inspired by Mariah's thought process. "You don't need us to do this, then?" Hippolita hedged. "No, my queen. I will do this with or without your help."  
"I just figured that you might want our warriors here on Themyscira to matter once more, to avenge the deaths of all our lost sisters." Mariah had sold her on the Amazon assault. "How will we do this?" Hippolita grilled. "You have said that our weapons are crude and outdated, Marinthe." Mariah nodded.

"So they are. But your warriors' fighting skills are unmatched to this day. The women and men of Man's World have gone soft. Many are out of shape, and lack the killer instinct that has been bred into the Amazons since the time of Ares. The fighters of Man's World do not have the bloodlust in the eyes, or the heart of a warrior." Mariah continued to prod Hippolita.

"There is one country that will quickly join us in our quest. That would be America. Also called the United States, Americans profess freedom and equality for all. We will put their words to the test." Mariah's voice rose as she became more impassioned.

"America?" Diana repeated the strange sounding word. "How can you guarantee that America will follow us?" Gabrielle questioned. "Because, our goals are essentially the same. Besides, I have an operative at the highest level of the American government." Mariah replied.

Jenna's eyes went wide. "Who, Aunt Mariah?" Mariah smirked. "Vice President Hannah Anders." She responded. "The Vice President? Our vice president is an Amazon?" Jenna gawked in amazement. "Yes. She will back our plans, first behind the scenes, and then within the public eye. Vice President Anders is about to bring the current corrupt Washington regime down, and replace it with a more conservative, war minded ideology." Mariah explained.

"She will advocate that President Ocampo step down, behind closed doors, and away from the press. When he refuses, she'll make him play along. He will want to hold onto his remaining power." Mariah concluded. "So then Ocampo would be a figurehead, and Vice President Anders would really be running the country," Jenna rationalized.

"Exactly, Jenna." Mariah agreed. "With America on our side, Great Britain, Canada, Australia, and possibly the European Union, would all eventually back us, quietly, of course." Diana thought of an idea but wasn't sure if her mother would agree to it. "Mother, I am still not convinced that the coming war is the only way to resolve this. I offer to go to Man's World, say America, and live among them, learn how they live, how they think, and how they wage war."

Hippolita was horrified. "Diana! No! You will not sacrifice your future by getting lost in Man's World!" Mariah, Gabrielle, and Jenna stood nearby, silently debating the wisdom of Diana's offer. This was clearly a family matter.

"My Queen, what kind of a future does Diana have here on Themyscira? It's none of my business, of course, but you should think about it." Mariah said calmly. "Very well, Marinthe. You have proposed much. I will think on it." Hippolita sounded tired. Clearly, the stress was getting to her, Jenna observed.

Hippolita dismissed the other women and slowly edged towards her private chambers. Diana watched her go with a worried expression on her face. "Diana, I'm sorry if I offended your mother and you, but I had to speak what I felt." Mariah apologized, as Jenna nodded. "It is fine, Marinthe." Diana said unconvincingly. "Mother is proud of the old ways."

"So am I, young Diana." Mariah put her arm around the much taller warrior princess's broad shoulders. "That's why I came to her first, before I authorize the attack."  
"You are an Amazon queen, then?" Diana and Gabrielle exchanged glances.

"Yes, my sisters. I was known as Marinthe of the Western Tribes. I left Themyscira nearly twenty years ago to spy on Man's World for your mother Diana. Once there, I saw the injustices waged against our helpless sisters. In some countries, the women aren't even allowed the dignity of a warrior's death. The men believe in martyrdom. I vowed to help them reach that goal."

Jenna felt a chill run up and down her spine. This was too much for the young Navy cadet to comprehend so quickly. Her Aunt Mariah was an Amazon queen? She was also a United States Senator and a freedom fighter? She'd never seen that level of darkness in her aunt's eyes before.

"Well, until my mother summons us, come." Diana offered regally. She led them on a tour of the ancient palace turned Amazon temple. All this time, Namika, Penny, and Athena were mingling with the Amazon village women. Most received them cordially, but warily. Clearly, outsiders were very unusual in this ancient closed society.

Mariah and Jenna followed Diana and Gabrielle throughout the compound. Jenna spotted a bright reddish orange fruit growing on a long spindly vine. It seemed out of place within the stone and marble décor of the Amazon temple. "Diana, what fruit is that?" Jenna gestured towards it.

"Ah yes." Diana snickered. "That is called Ambrosia. It is purported to give a common person the powers of a god or goddess. Many legends have been built up over the years. We have all tasted the fruit, and we are all still here, grounded with the mortals. Its taste is sweet, but I question its nutritional value." Jenna was tempted to grab one piece, but resisted.

"Grounded? As in unable to fly?" Mariah caught Diana's explanation. "Then how is it that Lila and Kara can fly?" Diana shrugged. "They are strangers here, not born of Amazon blood. Both women, though welcome, remain a mystery." Diana dodged.

They concluded their tour just as Hippolita emerged from her quarters. "Queen Hippolita, your palace and grounds are beautiful." Jenna sucked up, bringing a smile to both Hippolita and Mariah's lips. Apparently, Jenna had accepted her destiny, Mariah observed. "Thank you, child." Hippolita said gracefully. "But now we must face our sisters."

"Then you have reached a decision?" Mariah prodded. "Yes, Marinthe of the Western Tribes. We will do as you suggest, but we must inform our sisters at once. There is much to be done. Join me at the temple stairway. Gabrielle, will you call the others to audience?" Hippolita directed. "Of course, my queen." The stocky blonde bowed respectfully and left.

In moments, Queen Hippolita stood at the top of the temple staircase. Mariah, Gabrielle, and Diana stood respectfully below the queen on the lower steps, Jenna just below them. The Amazon women had all gathered in the local square. There were indeed thousands of women as far as Jenna could see. The Amazons were very diversified.

There were young and old, heavy and skinny, short and tall, blondes, brunettes, redheads, and raven-haired women, all arrayed before them. Jenna strained her eyes to see, but she could pick out skin colors and features of African, Asian, Arabic, Hispanic, European, and American women. It was no wonder that her Aunt Mariah had gotten the many cultures to follow her.

"Greetings, my sisters." Hippolita's voice again boomed across the square. Jenna still hadn't figured out how the elder Amazon queen could throw her voice like that. She could only assume that it had something to do with acoustics, because the prehistoric Amazons had no electricity.

The entire legion of Amazons went down to one knee, and crossed their breasts with their forearms. "Arise, my children." Hippolita wanted to get to her point. "Today I stand before you to request that you once again take up arms against Man's World." Hippolita began, sending another chill across Jenna's spine. She risked a glance at Diana, who seamed uneasy as well.

"Six hundred of man's years ago, we fought valiantly to defend our ranks. Once again, we as warriors are called to battle. Man has learned nothing since our ancestors killed and burned their way across what today is called Europe." Hippolita let that paragraph hang over their heads.

Jenna mentally ticked off the centuries. That would put the Amazons in Europe about 1410 A.D. How come no one had ever heard of them? She wondered. Surely, there should have been some record of the ancient tribe of warrior women. Then again, males were always the more educated back then, and could easily have hidden the facts about the Amazon Nation from everyone.

"Thirteen hundred years before that, our great Greek gods fell before the Christian God." Hippolita continued to address the Amazons. "Rome and Gaul were on the verge of collapse, and their territories were forced to retract. Our ancestors aided the subsequent conquerors. A new age of man's law took over, but still they learned nothing." Jenna gulped.

"Today, a full two thousand years since the Greek gods fell, man must be taught a new lesson." Hippolita's voice grew stronger with her passion. "That is why I have authorized Queen Marinthe, of the Western Tribes to begin a preliminary assault on the corrupt and evil portion of the Man's World." She stopped for a dramatic pause as the murmurs began.

Diana swallowed hard as thousands of eyes looked to her for a reaction. She couldn't be seen as defiant to her mother, but she felt that this entire process was wrong. Jenna openly gawked at her Aunt Mariah. Marinthe never took her eyes off of Hippolita.

"Are there any questions, my sisters?" Hippolita offered. Diana had rarely ever heard her mother ask for any questions before. The last time that she recalled was when Hippolita announced the suspension of the practice of seasonal mating for the Amazon women of childbearing age. The wise old queen had foreseen their dwindling numbers.

Diana's attention snapped back to the present as a tall, dark skinned, Amazon raised her hand. "Yes, Dharla?" The queen prompted. "My queen, forgive my insolence, but are you not going to lead us into battle?" This set off a number of murmurs throughout the crowd.

"No my child. Marinthe will be at the head of our army." Hippolita answered coldly. "You all will obey her as you would me." Diana reddened. Why had her mother backed down? "Anyone else?" the elder queen asked. "Yes, Jehan?" An Arabic looking Amazon spoke. "My queen, is it true that we are expected to attack Man's World? I mean their world is vast. I have seen it."

"I will let Marinthe explain her position." Hippolita gestured towards Mariah. "Thank you my queen." Jenna's aunt bowed respectfully. "Jehan, we will join our sisters in the Man's World in battle. I have hidden them throughout every government, their identities kept secret. We need not attack Man's entire World. Many countries are sympathetic to our tortured sisters' plight."

"We will concentrate our fight on the smaller, yet ruthless dictatorships of Man's World, where the abuses are most grave." Mariah was clearly in her element, as Hippolita quietly edged away. "Eventually, the moderate countries will come around to our point of view, but we must garner their attention first. The best way to do that is to show success."


	7. Chapter 7: Amazons Rising

Amazons Rising

Mariah stalked back and forth across the top platform of the Amazon Temple. More and more women from all cultures streamed into the far reaches of the Central Square. "My sisters, we are about to make the Amazon name feared and revered across the world." Marinthe's eyes widened as she appraised the vast, diverse population of the island of warrior women.

"My operatives are placed in every country in Man's World, and at every level of their military command structure and bodies of government." Mariah added. "We will not be fighting alone. Many sympathizers within Man's World have joined, and will join our movement."

"We will have the ability to limit the casualties to ourselves and our opponents." Marinthe explained. A young red haired woman's hand went up. "Yes, Helena?" Mariah encouraged. "Queen Marinthe, how does one wage war without inflicting casualties?" Helena inquired. Jenna noted that she had a slight British accent, and was likely more educated than the others.

"I didn't say we wouldn't inflict damage, I just said that we can limit it." Mariah continued her answer. "I have worked out a strategy on just whom we will attack and to what extent they will be injured or possibly killed. War is inherently unpredictable, but we will be powerful, organized, and well disciplined in our attack. Are we ready?" Mariah's voice rose, booming across the area.

Some Amazons pounded their javelins against the ground, others clashed their swords and daggers together, the clanking nearly became deafening to Jenna, who winced. Obviously, the Central Square was an acoustic marvel, which would explain why any noise would be amplified. "I said, are we ready?" Mariah whipped the warrior women into a spirited frenzy.

The Amazons hooted, squealed, shrieked, and gave their time honored war cries. "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!" Mariah, on a power trip, howled above the rest of the melee. Diana stepped down beside Jenna and the two women exchanged worried glances. Hippolita watched sternly, but passively, as she listened to the frenzied Amazons holler.

Just after Mariah's speech, the Amazons went back to their business, and prepared to leave Themyscira. Hippolita, Diana, Mariah, and Jenna stayed until every woman had vacated the square. "Aunt Mariah, how are we going to get the girls and their weapons to the mainland?"

"That's a good question, Jenna." Mariah sneered. "Observe." She said, as she whipped out her flip cell phone, and it instantly powered on. "Bring the rain." Mariah said with authority. "What?" Jenna asked, as her eyes widened. "Who are you calling, auntie?"  
"I set up that code phrase." Mariah snickered.

"Watch the southern sky." She directed, as Diana and Hippolita followed her gaze. The misty veil that covered Themyscira evaporated, shocking everyone that was in a position to notice. "But, Marinthe! We will be visible to the Man's machines, no?" Hippolita's voice wavered.

"Just long enough for my signal to get out." Mariah explained. "The veil will close shortly. By morning, seven transport ships will be at the far reaches of Themyscira Bay. Three American Black Hawk helicopters will also land on the beaches to transport us."  
"The Americans are going to war with us?" Diana was skeptical, as her coal black eyes widened. "The Americans are my allies behind the scene." Marinthe replied. "As I stated, their Vice President is an Amazon sympathizer. She authorized the troop carriers and helicopters. The Americans have been doing such things for years, and they're not the only ones."

"The French, The British, Australians, Germans, Italians, Norwegians, Israelis, Spanish, Greek, and Canadians, have all pledged varying support behind the scenes." Mariah added. "Aunt Mariah! You have started World War III!" Jenna was horrified. "Not quite, child." Marinthe said solemnly. "I don't believe that the conflict will last that long." She sounded confident.

"We will win, won't we, auntie?" Jenna asked nervously. "Of course." Mariah said smugly. "We have righteousness on our side, a formidable hidden army, and a vast network of resources, both human and financial." Diana wasn't convinced that Marinthe's statement was factual, as she stared at the stealth Amazon queen. Hippolita was hesitant, but dare show no weakness.

By now, it was growing late and Mariah and Jenna decided to turn in for the night. They chose to sleep in the queen's palace, rather than hike back to the luxury yacht, The Eye of Artemis. Hippolita's palace was quiet and airy. Warm, humid, tropical breezes blew gently through the open courtyard which was decorated with traditional Greek sculptures.

Before turning in, Hippolita asked Diana to follow her. The two Amazons glided gracefully through the silent, stone corridors. "Something troubles you, my daughter?" The elder queen offered. "Yes mother. Many things are amiss. I show cowardice. I don't believe that Marinthe's chosen path is the correct one." Diana admitted. The loving queen laughed.

"That is not cowardice, my Sun, Moon, and Stars." Hippolita held her twenty year old daughter's hand as she spoke, and turned down a dimly lit annex, which led to the sacred temple housed within the palatial complex. "That is Athena's wisdom, which she lovingly granted you at your birth, Diana. You were also given Athena's prowess, Ares' ferocity, Aphrodite's love, and Artemis's skill for the hunt." Hippolita praised. "Come with me, child." The queen directed.

Hippolita guided her unsuspecting daughter through the temple into a secret area behind and to the left of a stone altar. The altar was used for sacred Amazon ceremonies, and was originally created to appease Zeus and Hera, in Greek Mythology, the creators of all things.

Hippolita stopped in front of a large golden accented wall. She loudly pronounced some sacred Amazon words aloud, words that Diana had never heard before. The wall opened into a vault. Stale air whooshed out of the hidden compartment. Within it, lay a decorative garment. Diana gasped. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "What is it for?"

"It was made especially for you, my daughter." Hippolita beamed. "When I said that you were blessed by the gods, it wasn't just a mother's pride in her offspring that I spoke of."  
"This armor was literally created and blessed by the gods." Hippolita continued. "The Mythral Armor, meaning the golden parts, was sewn into the garment by Artemis. Athena chose the colors. Red for the mortal blood of the Amazons, and blue for the royalty which created it."

Diana was stunned. "You mean thee Artemis and thee Athena?" She gasped. "Yes, my child. The original Greek gods knew that one day someone, you, would unite the Amazons and rejoin Man's World. Athena was wise to consider the reproduction issues. She knew that one day our sisters would have to merge with Man's World, to prevent our race's extinction." The queen added.  
"What about the purity of the Amazon bloodlines?" Diana questioned. "When we choose to procreate with the Man's World, the Amazon blood is no longer pure." Hippolita shook her head. "Those concepts are outdated, my daughter. In our hearts we will always be Amazons, regardless of our offspring's mixed blood. We also must no longer kill or exile the male babies."

"Wow! That's a lot of change for us to deal with, mother." Diana commented. "All things change, Diana." The queen said solemnly. "Now is the time for change, and Marinthe brings about this earthquake in our society. Anyway, I wish you to wear this sacred armor. You will lead our sisters into battle alongside Marinthe." Diana took a deep breath. "It will be my honor."

Hippolita reverently removed the garment from its niche. She measured it up against Diana's taller, muscular frame. "It will be perfect, molding itself to your body." The queen added. Beneath the armor were more items, a golden lasso, shiny silver gauntlet bracers, and a golden and red tiara, worn as a headband. "These are interesting." Diana remarked.

"The silver bracers were forged by Hephaestus himself in the fire pit of Tartarus." Hippolita explained. "Nothing in the mortal world can damage them. The golden lasso was Hera's contribution. It is said that no mortal man may lie to an Amazon while in the grip of the lasso." Diana chuckled. "That may prove handy in the Man's World." She quipped.

"The tiara is a symbol of your station in life as my daughter, the Amazon princess." Hippolita said as she handed it to Diana. "It can also be used as a thrown weapon. It would boomerang back to you. It was also forged by Hephaestus with Athena's blessing." Diana respectfully placed it atop her forehead, and maneuvered it beneath her raven black bangs.

"Thank you, mother." Diana was getting teary eyed. "I will treasure it always." She hugged Hippolita tightly. "Go ahead, and try it on." The queen urged. Quickly, Diana stripped and worked her way into the ancient armor. It indeed molded itself to her lithe form.

"Is it comfortable?" Hippolita's eyes sparkled. "Yes, mother, it feels like a second skin." Diana stretched and the garment stretched with her. "What do you think?" The young princess fished. Hippolita chuckled. "It is a shame that no one in Man's World will be looking at your beautiful face." She teased, as Diana smiled brightly, and stretched her bare shoulders.

"It needs something." Hippolita jested, glancing at Diana's filthy bare feet. "Perhaps these?" The queen pulled a pair of bright blue leather boots from behind the entrance door to the altar room. "They're wonderful." Diana praised. "Courtesy of Marinthe, she'd had them made in the Man's World. They're not as strong as Amazon made boots, but they will do for now." The queen said.

Diana attached the golden lasso to a latch on her shapely hip, and slid the silver bracers onto her muscular wrists, snapping them into place. She also made a final adjustment to the tiara, and was startled when her backside began to lift into the air. "Great Hera!" The young princess howled.

Hippolita had been joined by Mariah, who'd known all the long that the queen had planned to give Diana her gift of blessed armor. The elder Amazon queens had a good hearty laugh at Diana's expense. The young princess faltered, as her feet left the ground, grasping at the edge of the altar as her long, muscular body went horizontal.

"Apparently, Hermes and Ares had a hand in planning this outfit as well." Diana remarked as she reddened. "Not likely, my daughter." Hippolita stated. "As I mentioned, Diana, you were blessed by the gods from birth. That is no idle boast." The queen explained. "You have always had the power to fly within you." Marinthe added. "You mean like Kara?" Diana let go of the altar so she could practice hovering above the intricately carved marble floors.

"Kara? Kara Kent?" Mariah gasped in disbelief. Diana nodded. "Yes. She was just here today. Kara defies the winds as easily as any bird. I hope I can master the power of flight as well."

The rest, as they say, is history!


	8. Chapter 8: Amazons Rising 2

**Chapter 8**: _Amazons Rising_

The very next day, Mariah made good on her threat. The passenger ships circled around the misty isle of Themyscira, and the smaller ships, referred to as troop carriers, boated the unsuspecting, long isolated, Amazon warriors to the larger ships, and they sailed towards Africa.

Most of the girls had never been off of the island. Mariah had disguised the ships' travel plans as pleasure cruises sponsored by her constituents, to avoid any government's suspicions. Once in friendly ports, she deployed them all across Africa.

When it came to the aerial assault, Mariah disguised several passenger jets as a new airline, Ambrosia Air, and registered private flight plans for the Amazons to fly into major African cities. Most of the Amazons had never flown in a plane before, either.

Continuing with her plan, Mariah also loaded up the Amazon warriors on commercial flights to American cities, and many European cities. She had her operatives process the paperwork, because technically the Amazons would be considered illegal immigrants. Soon, Amazons were relocated to New York, Gotham City, Metropolis, Lakeside City, Star City, and Coast City within the United States.

So it began. The ruthless Amazons attacked village after village, town after town, beginning in Central Africa, they quickly seized the large continent's midsection. Tara, mostly due to Diana and Kara's advocacy, was chosen to lead an Amazon war party into the heart of Africa.

Typically, the Amazons followed a terroristic pattern, as this example illustrates. Six Amazon warriors calmly walked into the center of the village of Nubai. They wore the Islamic coverings called Burkas, and sang a number of religious hymns. The men of the village were instantly offended, seeing the unescorted women strolling along in direct violation of local laws.

At the town square, the disguised Amazons stopped and sang even more loudly. The men began cursing in their native language, and began picking up rocks to stone the unescorted women with. On command, Tara yelled for the attack. The Amazons dropped their garb, revealing their barely clothed bodies, and fired randomly into the crowd of men with Mariah's supplied AK-47's.

Dozens of men killed turned quickly to hundreds, and so it went as the fierce ancient warriors bathed Africa in blood, soon entering and assaulting bigger and more difficult cities. The Amazons escalated the war in accordance with Queen Mariah's directives. The simple village attacks grew into full scale conflicts, as the bloodthirsty Amazons tore through most of Central and Northern Africa.

Mariah's connections included ties to American, British, French, and German military complexes. In short, her Amazons, hidden in plain sight since they were old enough to make their own decisions, infiltrated the Western Civilization's armies. Mariah had sworn the young Amazons to secrecy, and their cultish following grew exponentially. Meanwhile, Mariah had set her sights on Egypt.

Mariah would personally oversee this operation, given the turmoil that already existed throughout the region. It was a three part assault plan, brilliantly executed. The first wave of Amazon warriors would take the Port of Alexandria, the second wave would take the Suez Canal, and finally, deprived of access to water, the third wave of Amazons would take Cairo and Giza.

In a small village north of Alexandria, Queen Gabrielle and her second in command, an Asian Amazon named Linai, hustled dozens of Egyptian children away from the fighting, away from their parents, and into an abandoned diamond mine. The children, evenly mixed between boys and girls, cried for their parents, and wanted an explanation for all of this violence. Gabrielle didn't quite know how to tell them.

"Sit down! Everyone!" Gabrielle ordered. The children, still crying and whining, reluctantly complied. The boys sat across from the girls. Linai stalked in between them, a dusty AK-47 assault rifle, gripped firmly in her hands. "I know that you may not like us…" Gabrielle began. "…But we are doing this for your own good. Wouldn't you all like to be free?"

"Free of what?" A brave boy of about thirteen asked. "Free of the terror that the adults bring." Linai chimed in sourly. "My mama isn't a terrorist!" A girl about the same age put in. "That may very well be, but what about your father, your brothers, and your uncles?" Gabrielle defended.

"Wouldn't you like to one day go to school without being afraid?" Linai butted in on Gabrielle's speech. "You girls…" Linai pointed to the nearest of them. "Wouldn't you like to play on the internet with other boys and girls from around the world? Wouldn't you like to drive a car, like your sisters in America, Australia, Europe, and all across the world do?" Some of the girls nodded, and others silenced.

"Wouldn't you like to rid yourselves of those ridiculous trappings?" Linai gestured towards a partially torn Burka that one of the older girls was wearing. "But our fathers…" One girl began before Gabrielle cut her off. "But nothing!" The Amazon queen snapped. "You should wear the Burkas if you want to, not because you have to!" The girls again silenced, considering the strange, light skinned woman's words.

"We are willing to take you with us." Linai began their standard speech. "The girls may join us in this glorious crusade for freedom. The boys must comply with our rules." One tall, thin boy of about fourteen snorted. "Your rules? What if we don't comply?" He challenged. Linai waved the AK-47 in his face. "That would be most unfortunate, and most unpleasant." Linai's voice was deep and menacing.

The boy quickly silenced. Gabrielle felt bad about threatening the children, but it appeared to be the only way to institute a change in this backwards society. "Here. See this?" Gabrielle offered up her personal camera cell phone for all of them to view. The kids gathered closely as Gabrielle flashed picture after picture of happy, playing children of all races and creeds, just as Mariah had taught her.

The backbone strategy of Mariah's war depended on winning the hearts and minds of the oppressed people, not just their various territories. After a few moments of watching the photos, one brave young teenage girl named Samarji, took off her Burka and tossed it into the dirt, revealing a beautiful young face with a full mane of raven black hair. "I will join with you, my queen." Samarji said and bowed.

Many of the other girls followed suit, and the youngest ones mimicked the older ones. The boys, however, were less impressed. "Samarji! You will be stoned in the square for this!" One older boy named Mahmud, snarled. "You will not!" Linai hissed, and shoved the barrel of the AK-47 under Mahmud's chin. "This outrage will stop!" Gabrielle stated loudly, once again silencing the children.

"Mahmud! If you will not comply, you may leave!" Gabrielle chastised. "But you may only leave after we have moved on. Until then, if you don't comply, you will be our prisoner. Make the choice, but choose wisely." Gabrielle had repeated those exact words hundreds of times within the last week. The Amazon's success rate in the battle of hearts and minds ran to more than half.

They 'turned' roughly sixty percent of the girls they encountered, and about forty percent of the boys complied with the Amazon's wishes, by keeping the warriors' activities secret, while the hardliners were sent back to their towns and villages. There, they would take their chances of survival. Most of the battles were hand to hand, using small arms fire, or on occasion, a battle of common rocket launchers. But now, the battles were in danger of escalation. The larger countries of the world would be drawn into the conflict. The Amazon incursion had made it all the way to the Israeli border.

Mariah's plan went off flawlessly, with limited casualties on both sides. The rogue queen looked to the skies, as a squadron of American F-16 jet fighters banked towards the Cairo Airport. Hot on their contrails, came five Israeli Migs, and three NATO Peacekeeping Force jets. The air surrounding Cairo buzzed with remote controlled Recon drones, mostly made in the U.S. "Thank you, Vice President Anders." Mariah said aloud, as she directed the airport guards to follow her out to greet the pilots.

Jenna's role in the conquest was to head back to her Naval Base, and inform her Aunt Mariah of any impending military intervention by the U.S. and its allies. She and her aunt had developed a secret code to communicate their intentions through common E Mails, Phone Calls, or snail mail letters.

Jenna had sent word that America and its allies had begun talks among themselves, revolving around a peaceful solution to the crisis. This was all part of Mariah's plan. She joked to her niece that it was really a game of 'poke the tiger' meaning, that her goal was to draw the world into a larger scale conflict.

Mariah's flawless execution of the war escalation had indeed garnered the attention of the world leaders. She expected that soon, America and the other countries of their vaunted G-8 committee would contact her to resolve the issues, stopping just short of World War III.

Mariah had forgotten to remember the cardinal phrase: 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' Her gamble was that America and the others would stop short of an all-out conflict, but would it? Back at the Whitehouse, Vice President Hannah Anders was in conference with President Wilfred Ocampo.

"Will, you know that I'm right on this." The vice president argued. "Hannah, I respect your opinion, but we are on the verge of World War III. How can that be good for anyone?" Hannah stood up and paced across the Oval Office floor. "Will, how can you stand idly by and let that lunatic, Mabus, control Ibana? The Ibanans have hated the Western Civilization for years. I for one will not turn my back on the world."

"Ibana is facing the toughest sanctions that we've ever placed on them." Ocampo argued. "True and they laugh in our faces. The Ibanan government must fall." Hannah stated. "You're talking about complete regime change, Hannah, you know that." Ocampo countered. "Yes, I know that." She continued. "Mabus considers himself the Twelfth Imam or something ridiculous like that. The man is a psycho."

"The Amazon Incursion is only a starting point, Will." Hannah defended sternly. "We have an opportunity to visibly change the entire world. All we have to do is defeat Mabus, and end the Ibanan tyranny forever. We'll have a full two thirds of the world on our side, I'm sure of it."

"Hannah, you make a powerful argument, but we can't commit to that level of warfare." Ocampo reasoned. "Will, if you could go back in time to before World War II, and defeat Adolph Hitler, wouldn't you make it happen?" Hannah made her last argument. "Millions of lives would've been saved. Now we're good friends with Germany and Japan."

"No, Hannah. I will not commit the troops to that campaign." Ocampo said, as he slammed his fist onto the Resolute Desk's top. "Fine, Will, then I have no other choice." Hannah threatened. "Tomorrow morning, all of the newspapers, television stations, radio stations, and the internet, will carry stories about your little friends, Darla and Ella." President Ocampo gasped. "Hannah! You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would, Will." Hannah said with conviction. "Mrs. Ocampo would be really interested to hear about those alleged 'off site meetings' that you'd been having. Let's see, Hotel Oxford, Hotel Renaissance, Hotel Aqua…" The Amazon sympathizing vice president ticked off the names on her thin fingers.


	9. Chapter 9: Past is Prologue

**Past is Prologue**

Scene: A non-descript African village just north of the Egyptian border. An Amazon war party surrounds the predominantly Christian town. The warriors await their next instructions from Queen Mariah.

The area is a rare oasis, its foliage thick and dense, ancient Cycad trees line a well-worn dusty and sandy path. Queen Gabrielle and her second in command, Linai, check the thicket for any Egyptian rebels. The insurrection had been a success, and the Egyptian government is on the verge of collapse.

The cutthroat Amazons had just completed bringing Cairo to its knees. A multinational force had been called in to broker a cease fire, but the Amazon – African war was far from over. A fringe group of Western Civilization allies had split from their commanders to support the Amazon fighters.

Throughout the region, Queen Mariah's battle for the hearts and minds of Africa was impressive, yet the painstaking assault on Cairo had stalled the rebellion's momentum. The Egyptian army had been formidable, but fractured. Elements within the ranks had begun to fight each other.

The Amazons controlled fully a third of the massive continent of Africa. Mariah's plan had been executed flawlessly. The time for peace talks was drawing near. Under the spectacular guidance of the youngest of all Amazon queens, the world once again feared the name Amazon. No more were the female warriors referred to as a myth, or a dirty joke told by old men in taverns.

The forgotten race had made its statement, leaving their mark on history. The world would have to bargain with the Amazons for everything. The bloody Cairo offensive had left a trail of dead bodies clear to the feet of the Sphinx at Giza. Casualties had been high on both sides.

The American ambassador to Egypt was on her way to what was left of Cairo, with explicit instructions from Vice President Hannah Anders, to conduct peace talks with Queen Mariah herself.

Meanwhile, Queen Gabrielle stalked through the village, trying to scrounge up supplies, and bandages for the wounded. She slowed to a stop near the broken down fencing of a Christian church. Many Christians had been beaten, shot, or beheaded and hung by the evil warlords dispatched from the Ibanan National Guardsmen. Only a partially blinded pastor remained on the church premises.

Gabrielle glanced at the wreckage that was once a beautiful Christian church, shaking her head in disgust. She briefly bent over, trying to catch her breath. She was certain that she had a few fractured ribs. Even the mightiest of warrior queens could become seriously injured at times.

"Linai!" Gabrielle called. The Asian Amazon hustled to her leader's side. "Yes, my queen?" The fierce young warrior asked. Gabrielle looked up at her second in command. Her formerly beige and light brown tunic was colored burgundy, drenched with dried blood, her raven black hair matted down with blood and dusty debris.

Gabrielle removed her black helmet, a gift from Mariah. The helmet was a riot gear type, with a state of the art, night vision visor. Mariah had upgraded all of the Amazon weaponry into the 21st century.

Gabrielle let her golden blonde hair fall limply towards her shoulders, as it curled down her back. She rested her black and gold shield, also state of the art, against her thigh.

"LInai. See to the troops." Gabrielle ordered. "Make sure that they rest, and seek medical attention in shifts. We dare not let our guard down. The Ibanan Fighters could still be around." She took a ragged breath. "Yes my queen. I pity any Ibanans that I run across. I would gut them like a fish, and roast their innards over my campfire tonight." Linai snarled. "That's lovely." Gabrielle wisecracked.

"The wounded must be tended to first. Make certain that Dylan and Myra fan out from the rest of the battalion." Gabrielle continued. "We don't want any surprises on our flanks." Linai nodded. "By your command." The young Asian Amazon placed her right hand over her left breast in the traditional salute.

"I'm going inside the church to check on Pastor Romjin." Gabrielle explained, letting out a loud wheeze as she straightened up. Linai left to tend to her duties. Gabrielle approached the church's colorful archway entrance. Though heavily damaged, the church still stood. Some of the local sympathizers had helped to reinforce the main beams of the structure, after the Ibanan fighters had been driven out.

Gabrielle quietly entered the church and noted that all of its formerly pristine stained glass windows had been broken out. The religious statues were all shattered, their remains littering the blood and moisture soaked carpeting, which had been torn to shreds.

Only seven or so rows of pews still sat in the middle of the church's main access area. The rest of the mahogany wood benches had been splintered to sticks, or burnt in the great stone fireplace for warmth, not that Gabrielle blamed the few survivors that were left. They still had to keep warm, or use the fires to sanitize and cauterize the wounds the Ibanan Army had inflicted upon them.

In the pew nearest to the hastily rebuilt altar, Pastor Nathan Romjin sat, hunched over, and he appeared to be in a deep meditation. Gabrielle faced him. "Pastor Romjin? Are you well?" She asked worriedly, her voice echoing through the empty, cavernous church. "What? Who's there?" He asked in a startled tone. "Queen Gabrielle of the Amazon Imperial Army." She responded.

Back in America, Vice President Hannah Anders was in conference with President William Ocampo. "Hannah, be reasonable! America has changed." He pleaded in an irritated tone. "There is no stomach for involving American forces in another conflict across the world. I have no political support."

"Politics is irrelevant, Will. Peoples' lives are at stake." Hannah argued. "We have righteousness on our side. We will free oppressed women all over the globe." Ocampo gawked at his second in command. "We? You mean you are a part of those bloodthirsty Amazons?" The shock was evident on his face.

"I am a sympathizer to the Amazon cause. Yes Will that is correct." Hannah said coolly. "What do we in America stand for, if not freedom from tyranny?" She continued with heated rhetoric. "Will, either you play along or I will out your playmates to your wife, Elena, and the entire world." Hannah threatened. "I am the President of the United States!" He exclaimed with indignity.

"Fine, then start acting like it!" Hannah snarled. "Should I also tell the world about your connections to the NSA, as well, Will?" She threw down the gauntlet. "Hannah, I will not commit U.S. troops to the Amazon insurrection." Ocampo stated. "Certainly, not publicly." He added a second later.

That was the out that Hannah was looking for. She smiled thinly, knowing that she'd won the argument. "Okay then, Will, I am going to send my Special Ops group to aid the Amazons in any way that I can. I'll call it Operation Blue Freedom." Hannah concluded. "I can do this within my powers as Vice President, and Chief of Domestic Security. I won't need a vote on it, so I won't have to go public."

Ocampo breathed a loud sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "People will notice your reassignment of personnel, and reallocation of resources, Hannah." The President warned. "True." She admitted. "You won't comment on the operation at all." The Vice president directed.

"You will state America's official position as to be a peace broker. You will announce that any nation not following the Amazon's directives will face tough sanctions, both financially and economically." Hannah added. "The Amazons have no official home, so you can avoid calling it a matter of state versus state. That is all the political cover I can offer you, Will, and don't test my resolve!"

"Hannah, I hope you know what you are doing." President Ocampo whined. "This conversation never took place." He added. Hannah smiled broadly. "Of course it didn't, Will." She agreed, and stalked out of the Oval Office. Merely a few minutes later, Hannah's cell phone buzzed.

It was an incoming call from General Jack Hargrove at the Pentagon. "Hannah, it sounds like the Amazons are making peace overtures." He informed her. "Yes, that is part of Mariah's overall plan." She countered. "Jack, Will is going to let Operation Blue Freedom run, but he can't be seen to be supporting the Amazon cause." Jack sighed loudly. "Hannah, does this mean that we are go?"

"Yes, Jack, authorization Tango Tango Three Seven Four." Hannah stated officially. That authorization code would set the Vice President's plan to help Mariah into motion. "Got it, Hannah. We'll get the party started." Hargrove scoffed. "How did the old man take it?" He asked cynically.

"I had to give him a huge blanket of political cover, and then he ripped me a new one." Hannah exaggerated, knowing full well that she'd had the upper hand over Ocampo the whole time.

Back in Egypt, Pastor Romjin spoke slowly. "Queen Gabrielle? I have heard of you. I believe you to be an honorable leader, though you don't worship the same God as I do." His gravelly voice seemed weak, as he fought to focus his good eye on her. "Come and sit beside me, child." He asked tenderly.

Gabrielle faced the Pastor directly. His features seemed worn and old, and she noted that his left eye had been gouged out, and someone had hastily stitched the wound up. The clergyman was also partially deaf, as an Ibanan rocket had landed close to him at some point and exploded.

The priest was emaciated and weak, and unable to stand. He propped himself up with a splintered sideboard from one of the damaged pews. "Can I get you anything, Father?" The young queen offered.

"We still have plenty of food rations, water, and medication." She continued. "No thank you, child, but your kindness is appreciated." Pastor Romjin croaked. "I have all that I need, now. God will provide for me. I have nearly completed His plan." Gabrielle flashed him a puzzled glance.

At that moment, a blood curdling scream echoed through the cavernous church. Gabrielle's head snapped in the noise's direction. She assumed that it was only the desert wind whipping through the holes in the church's ceiling and walls, blown apart by Ibanan rockets.

She returned her gaze to the quickly fading Pastor, who smiled thinly, and leaned back against the remnant of the pew. "Did you hear that?" Gabrielle asked him, hoping to keep the clergyman from passing out, and in his present condition, he would be unlikely to survive much longer.

"Yes my child. That is the sound of salvation." Pastor Romjin said cryptically. "What do you mean?" Gabrielle questioned, but it was too late. The Man of God took a last breath and keeled over onto the pew seat. She attempted to revive him, but he'd been too weak. After a while, sadly, she gave up.

Pastor Nathan Romjin was dead. He expired peacefully, and with a strange grin of satisfaction on his grizzled face. It was then that Linai, and two of her Amazon subordinates burst into the ruined church's doors. "My Queen! Come quickly! We have found some Christian survivors just outside the village proper." The Asian warrior shouted. Instantly, Gabrielle leapt to her feet.

That bizarre scream again was heard as the young Amazons exited the church. Gabrielle was not used to fear, but the scream chilled her very blood. They vaulted over the partially destroyed stone wall which had once lined the road to the church.

Sure enough, three women lay motionless at the ditch near the end of the access way to the village. One black haired woman, about twenty years old, was taking ragged breaths. Her eyes remained closed, as the young Amazons treated her with their meager medical supplies.

The other two injured women would need more sophisticated medical attention. The question was 'Would the American envoy from Vice President Anders arrive in time to either treat them, or evacuate them to a neutral site hospital?' Gabrielle turned the black-haired woman to face her, giving the still dazed young woman a large sip of water, as Linai bandaged her wounds.

The woman's eyes fluttered open. "Gabrielle?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What? How do you know me, woman?" The young queen demanded.


End file.
